Training! Until Your Life Burns Out!
Training! Until Your Life Burns Out! is the fourteenth chapter of Mazinger Angels and the beginning of the Angels Training arc. Summary Honey Kisaragi transports the Angels team on her personal jet blindfolded. Honey brings them to the training area called the Angel's Hole. When Sayaka asks why they needed to be trained as the last battle was a surprise attack, Honey reveals that it was actually due to the Angels over reliance on the OPM System. Honey then brings everyone into a room where they are greeted by lead trainer Sakurako Hono and a few other Angels. The team is a little bashful while Jun looks at Sakurako with scorn. When Sakurako notices Maria, she judges she might make good in training. For training, the Angels dress in the metal training armor used to build physical strength for training. Maria is given a different training regimen with Sakurako since she's new and because of Minera X's system. While the Angels have some concern, Hikaru is not worried about Maria as much as herself as they go to to dojo. At Maria's training area, she is hooked up to a system that restricts her movements. Sakurako hits her to get Maria motivated but she can't move her arm due to the heavy equipment she is attached to. After Maria insults her Sakurako shows her Proto-Minerva on a screen explaining Minerva X's original function to be controlled by movement rather than brainwaves which is revealed to actually be a secondary system for the present system. As Sakurako leaves, Maria complains about the physical boundaries. At the dojo, Honey in her personal armor trains the other three Angels. Honey explains she likes to fight on even terms, Jun thinking she's underestimating them strikes. But Honey is able to parry her blows, while comparing her to Sakurako. When Jun is able to knock Honey off guard, Honey is able to avoid the attack by throwing herself upward with her staff. Sayaka is astounded by this given that the armor weighs 100kg and knocks Jun down. Honey requests the next opponent and Sayaka throws herself in. Honey during a few bouts attempts to sweep Sayaka's leg but Sayaka had leapt and attempted an aerial attack, which Honey is able to quickly block. Sayaka becomes nervous when Honey blurted that she knew Sayaka's weak point. Honey hit Sayaka's abdomen with her knee knocking her down. When Honey request Hikaru to come up, she declines but Honey charges at her. In the showers, Sayaka is left exhausted while being reminded of her previous training. Coming out she sees Maria in a towel and passed out from exhaustion after her first day of training. Hikaru is also exhausted given her lack of physical expertise. Sayaka says that the training will be tough. Trivia * The other Angels in Sakurako's first scene are characters from the manga Iyahaya Nantomo by Go Nagai: Akemi Kanbara, Yuri Benten, and Kyoko Mange of the Iyahaya Juninshu. * Near the end of the chapter Hikaru brings up the manga's inspirations Charlie's Angels, comparing herself to Sabrina. Category:Angels Chapters